The Diversionary Raid/Transcript
'Cutscene' Narrator: 1941. The Desert Fox Field Marshal Erwin Rommel arrives in Libya to assume command of the Afrika Corps. Within a few months, Rommel the rising star of the German Army recaptures the territories that were take by the British Commonwealth forces prior to his arrival. Despite being heavily outnumbered by the British forces,the superior range and armor of the German tanks allows the Afrika Corps to take a fight to the Allies. By July of 1942, the Desert Fox and his unstoppable Afrika Corps and a series of classic blitzkrieg attacks, pushes the British forces eastward across the deserts of Libya and into Egypt. Now in late 1942,holding their ground of a mere 60 miles from the Egyptian capital of Cairo, British Field Marshal Montgomery's forces including the desert rats of the 7th Armoured Division prepare to flunk the German offensive and regain the initiative. 'Journal' October 29, 1942, 1900 hrs El Alamein, Egypt Partly cloudy, 54° F 'Our squad has been given the task of leading a surprise attack on a remote enemy supply dump. Monty's plan is to launch numerous attacks of this sort to draw the Jerries' attention from his forces to the north.' 'Without sufficient fuel or ammuniton reserves, Rommel and his Afrika Korps won't last long in the open desert.' 'Sergeant John Davis ' '7th Armoured Division' 'Gameplay' 'Diversionary Raid"' 'Egypt' '29' 'miles south of El Alamein' British Soldier (talking into radio): Queen Six, this is King Six. Enemy tanks sighted leaving the depot. We're commencing our attack. Out. British Soldier (talking to the player): This is it, boys. Our decoys should keep those panzers busy while we wipe out their supplies. Let's go! The player and squad advance and take out an enemy machine gun nest. The squad then advances into the trenches, all the while killing Germans. British Soldier: Make sure those bunkers are secure! The player enters the bunker and kills all Germans inside. The squad then advances through the trenches and neutralize the enemy hardpoints. '' '''British Soldier:' Come on Davis, we've got to link up with Price and MacGregor! Price: 2nd squad move in! Let's give Sergeant Davis and his boys some covering fire! Both squads rush the German supply depot. Price: Davis! Good to see you again! Price: Davis! Take out their ammunition and fuel stockpiles! Get moving! MacGregor! Watch the perimeter! MacGregor: What the bloody hell do you think I'm doing? The player shoots and blows up the fuel barrels. Price: Seal these bunkers, Davis! The player plants charges in the bunkers and blows them up. Then the squads exit the depot. They approach a large metal door. British Soldier 1: Get that bunker door open now! British Soldier 2: 'Yes sir! ''The British soldier plants chares on the door. '''Price: Davis! Check that bunker for enemy intelligence! MacGregor: We don't have time to collect a load of stupid maps! Price: '''Shut it MacGregor! '''MacGregor: But! Price: '''I said keep your bloody mouth shut, private! ''The player clears the bunker of Germans and grabs a file of enemy documents. The player exits the bunker and meets back up with Captain Price. '' '''British Soldier: We're needed back at the town, sir! Jerry tanks have been spotted advancing on our positions to the east. Price: Looks like we're in for a bloody hard fight, lads. Get us back quickly, private! British Soldier: Yes sir! Price: Davis! MacGregor! Get in the Bren Carrier! Move! We're finished here! The level ends.